


Going To California

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Dawn flies out to California to meet her new brother.
Relationships: Gus/Marc Schafer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Going To California

**Author's Note:**

> Jeff Schafer's non-existence is the only change that's bothering me (although the name changes are throwing me a bit) - I loved everything else. Hope you enjoy!

A bundle of nerves as she boarded her flight, the entire ride back to California, and as she got off the plane, Dawn’s hands shook as she looked for her father (Gus was back home with her newly adopted baby brother, someone she couldn’t wait to meet). “Dawn!” called a clearly excited Marc.

Dawn lit up when she spotted him and she ran towards her dad. “Dad!” she cried in return. Marc opened his arms, and the newly reunited father and daughter hugged for about five minutes. “I missed you,” she murmured.

“I missed you too, sweetheart. You ready to meet Jeff?” 

Dawn’s heart fluttered with excitement. “Let’s go home.” She had been looking forward to having a sibling for years but it had never happened (although she’d soon gain a stepsister in Mary Anne when her mother and Richard married, which was also exciting).

Marc beamed at her and the two of them left the airport, managing to get home within half an hour. An excited Gus flung the door open as soon as he spotted them. “Dawn!” 

“Gus!” Dawn ran to her stepfather and quickly hugged him. “Where is he?” she questioned, nervous again.

“Waiting in the kitchen.” Gus flashed her a quick smile, and Dawn followed the two men into the kitchen, where her brand new (ten year old) brother was waiting.

Marc tried not to cry at the sight of his two children finally interacting in person for the first time. “My babies,” he sobbed.

Gus rubbed his husband’s back and sighed. “Marc,” he jokingly chided, trying not to start sobbing himself.

Dawn and Jeff nervously eyed each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. “It’s great to finally meet you in person,” Jeff finally said.

“Is it okay if I hug you?” Dawn wanted to respect his boundaries and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him.

He shook his head. “Maybe later?”

“That’s fine with me. How about shaking hands?” 

Jeff snorted. “That works,” he conceded, and the two siblings did just that. 

Dawn pulled away giggling. “I have a brother,” she whispered in awe, the full force of the day’s events finally hitting her. She’d met with social workers about the adoption several times and had had long conversations with Marc and Gus about this but it was still surreal, despite the very few Facetime conversations she and Jeff had.

“Are you hungry? I can whip us up something.” Marc’s hand was on his mouth, his lips trembling as he tried to hold the tears back.

“I’m starving, actually.” Still nervous around his new family, Jeff hesitated to speak up but he really was hungry and couldn’t take it anymore.

“So I am. Think we’ll get along great.” Dawn winked at him, and the two of them went into the living room to watch TV while Marc and Gus cooked.

Dawn couldn’t wait to see how Jeff adapted to the Schafer family, although she knew it’d likely take a while for him to figure out his place in his new world. He quickly grew to worship the ground his older sister walked on, although once he realized he wasn’t going anywhere after years of being in the foster system, he quickly became obnoxious (which wasn’t a surprise considering he was a ten year old boy). And both were thrilled when Marc and Gus welcomed a daughter via surrogate eighteen months after Jeff’s adoption, a little girl named Grace. They quickly started spoiling her, although Dawn didn’t get to do it as often as she liked considering she was still in Connecticut.


End file.
